


Wanna Play a Game, Castiel?

by shannonbostic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, Sex Games, Sex dice, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannonbostic/pseuds/shannonbostic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Cas finally have the bunker to yourselves, so you decide to play a little game with him involving sex dice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Play a Game, Castiel?

Sex with Castiel was…phenomenal. Incredible, even. The two of you had been together for close to 4 years and you still couldn’t get enough of him. Luckily, he couldn’t seem to get enough of you either. 

Throughout your relationship, the two of you had been fairly adventurous in the bedroom. Castiel absolutely loved to try new things; he loved discovering new ways to make you writhe underneath him. He always took note of each new thing he’d find that would get you off, and by now he’d become pretty much an expert at making you come.

However, lately the two of you just couldn’t seem to catch a break. You’d been itching to try something new in the bedroom but whenever the time seemed right, Sam or Dean would find a new case. In fact, there had been so many back to back cases lately that you and Cas barely had time to have sex at all. It had been wearing you thin, so after some hardcore begging, Sam and Dean agreed to leave you and Cas alone at the bunker for the night while they went on a hunt a few states away. 

“Bye, guys! Be safe!” you called out to Sam and Dean as they headed out. Cas came up behind you and wrapped his arm around your waist.

“Yeah yeah. You guys be safe too. You know what I mean,” Dean gave you a knowing look and a smirk, which you rolled your eyes at.

As soon as the bunker door slammed behind the brothers, you turned back to Cas and kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll be back in 10 minutes ok?”

When he nodded in response, you quickly ran to your room and shut the door so that you could get changed into some particularly sexy new lingerie you bought for the occasion. You quickly got yourself all dolled up and slipped on a silk robe so you wouldn’t give away your outfit too soon. 

As soon as you were ready, you tiptoed back into the living room where Cas was sitting quietly on the couch, reading some lore book. You came up behind him and wrapped your arms around his neck. 

“Whatcha dooooin’?” you asked. 

Cas turned around and looked up at you, giving you a sweet, small smile. “I’m reading about shapeshifters.”

“That’s boring. I know something much more fun we could do,” you said, trying to come off as nonchalant as possible. 

“Like what?” he turned around to face you a bit more, giving you his full attention. 

“How about a game?” 

He gave you his signature head tilt, which always made you melt. You couldn’t help but smile. “What game?”

“A sex game.” you smirked.

His eyes darkened at this.

You made your way around the couch and straddled his lap, smiling innocently at him. His hands immediately came up and rested on your waist.

“And what would this ‘sex game’ entail, Y/N?” He asked.

You reached into the front pocket of your silk robe and pulled out a pair of dice. “Sex dice.” 

He stared down at the dice, trying to figure out what sex could possibly have to do with dice. “I don’t understand.”

“Ok, I’ll explain. So here’s one die,” you held one up. “It gives you an action. It has the words ‘suck’, ‘tease’, ‘kiss’, lick’, ‘bite’, and ‘rub’. And then this one,” you held up the other one, “lists a body part. It’s got ‘neck’, ‘stomach’, ‘thighs’, ‘nipples’, ‘lips’, or ‘below waist’ written on it. So one of us will roll the dice, and whatever we land on, we perform the action on the body part. Make sense?” you explained.

“It does,” he started as he moved his hands to rest on the back of your thighs, slowly rubbing up and down and making your mind fuzzy. “But what’s the point?” 

“It’s just a fun method of foreplay. We don’t have to do it if you’re not interested, I just thought it might be fun since you love teasing so much.” you said as you rested your hands on his chest, the die still in one hand.

“Hmmm,” he mumbled, leaning in and lightly nosing at your cheek. “It does sound interesting, I suppose,” his voice dropped an octave, and you knew he was definitely on board. “How about you roll first, honeybee.” he said lowly in your ear, making you shudder. 

You sighed out an “ok” and lifted yourself off of his lap. You could see he was already beginning to get hard. This was going to be so, so fun, you thought. You sat yourself down next to him and leaned over towards the coffee table in front of you. You shook the dice in your hands and dropped them onto the table, eager to see what you’d get to do to Cas first. 

‘Suck’ and ‘Neck’. Simple, but a good start. You looked over at Cas, who had already been looking at you with a small smirk on his face, which you then mirrored. 

You scooted over to him and settled yourself back into his lap. “You ready, babe?”

“Of course.”

You leaned in to give him a kiss but he pulled back, making you furrow your brows in confusion. “What?” you asked.

“The dice said nothing about you kissing me on the lips, Y/N. Rules are rules,” he gave you a sly, mischievous look, which made you smile.

“Fair enough.” You leaned in and nuzzled his neck, taking in his delicious scent. You went right for his sweet spot and gave it a tentative lick, making Cas’ hold on your hips tighten. You immediately began mercilessly sucking on that sensitive area, occasionally giving it quick love bites. 

“Y/N, that feels so good,” Cas groaned out. You could feel the slight tent in his pants growing beneath you as you relentlessly sucked at his neck, every now and then subconsciously rocking yourself against him in response to his moans. You knew his neck was extra sensitive and you loved it. As soon as he slightly bucked his hips to meet you, you reluctantly pulled away to make sure you two wouldn’t forget the game and fuck each other senseless right then and there.

“Your turn,” you said, slightly panting. 

With you still in his lap, Cas took the dice, rattling them in his hands and tossing them onto the table.

‘Tease’ and ‘Nipples’.  _Oh fuck yes._

Cas turned his head and looked at you with his eyes completely lust-blown. He loved playing with your breasts. “Take your robe off” he whispered.

You almost forgot about the little outfit you had on underneath the robe. Oh boy, you couldn’t wait for Cas’ reaction. You stood up with a smile on your face and turned away, giving him your back. Slowly you untied your robe and let it slide down your shoulders, revealing your adorable lingerie top. You looked at him over your shoulder and saw him with his hands down his pants, palming himself. 

_Fuck._

You let the robe hit the floor as you turned fully around to face him and unhooked your bra, letting it join your robe on the floor. Cas openly stared at your breasts as he continued stroking himself in his pants and groaned. He moved from his sitting position to lay down on the couch and then looked at you expectantly.

“Come here, honeybee.”

You did as you were told, walking over and laying down on top of him, purposely leaning down so that your breasts were right in front of his face. He immediately brought his hands up and grabbed them, playing with them and occasionally running his thumbs over your nipples, making you whimper. 

“You are..exquisite” he said as he continued toying with your nipples. His gentle touching soon turned to pinching and pulling, making you cry out in pleasure-pain. 

“Cas, please, put your mouth on me,” you whimpered out. 

Immediately he latched onto a nipple, his hand still on the other to make sure it was getting equal attention. He swirled his tongue around and gave it a gentle bite, making you moan loudly. He then switched and gave the other side the same treatment, but meanwhile his hand wandered down to your ass and gave it a firm squeeze. You quickly pulled away, making him give you a displeased look. 

“Cas, the dice said nothing about you grabbing my ass. Rules are rules,” you mocked as you smiled at him. He glared at you with a small smile; in reality it turned him on even more that you were teasing him the same way he had teased you earlier. 

“I think I would much rather fuck you right now than continue this game.” he said with a smirk on his face. 

“C’mon Cas, pleaaaase let’s just do one more round! I’m having fun,” you gave him your best puppy eyes, and he instantly gave in.

“Fine. One more round and then I fuck you right into this couch. Ok?” he asked seriously. You bit your lip in anticipation and nodded. 

You quickly rolled the dice and let them land onto the table. 

‘Rub’ and ‘Below Waist’. Oh god, this is going to be so fun. 

You turned to face him and gave him a wicked smirk, meanwhile he looked a tad worried. 

“Y/N, I don’t know how well I’ll be able to contain myself.” he said seriously.

“It’s ok babe. You won’t have to contain yourself for very long.” 

You moved yourself to sit on his knees while unbuckling his belt. “Lift your hips,” you said.

He did as he was told and lifted his hips, allowing you to pull his pants down and see his cock strained against his boxers. You could see a small stain of pre-cum on his boxers. 

You brought your hand up to his cock and began rubbing him through his underwear, moving at a torturously slow pace. Cas immediately shut his eyes tight and groaned, his head rolling to the side in pleasure. You began to palm him a little faster, all the while watching his face for his reaction. His face contorted in pleasure, making you realize how wet you were. The longer you teased him, the more you began to absolutely ache for him. You pulled away from him to move yourself up on him, aligning your clothed pussy with his massive covered erection. In a desperate need for friction, you began rubbing yourself on him, making Cas moan loudly and put his hands on your hips with a tight grip, guiding you faster over his cock. 

“Y/N, please, I can’t. I need—need to fuck you now,” Cas panted out after a couple minutes of rubbing up against each other like horny teenagers. 

You didn’t want to wait any longer either. You quickly pulled his boxers down and let his throbbing cock free. He was leaking pre-cum freely now, and you couldn’t even wait to get your panties off. You quickly shoved them to the side and sank down onto him, causing both of you to cry out at the pleasure. You immediately set a brutal pace, the foreplay being more than enough teasing for you both. 

“Y/N, fuck, you’re so wet,” he groaned out. Suddenly he gripped your hips tighter and moved you beneath him so he could drill into you even deeper. He was angled just right, his cock hitting your g-spot with every thrust. He buried his face into your neck and sank his teeth down onto the juncture between your neck and shoulder, making you cry out in pleasure.

“I’m not—I can’t hold on, Y/N. I’m gonna come,” he grunted out. At the rate he was going, you were going to come any second.

“Me too, babe, it’s ok. Come for me baby” you panted.

A few thrusts later and he cried out, spilling into you as he shuddered above you. You immediately followed after, your head thrown back and your toes curling with the pleasure. After you both calmed down, he slumped on top of you, still panting. He was careful not to crush you, but his weight was always a welcome comfort. 

“That… was fun,” he panted out, making you laugh. 

“Told you. I’m glad we finally had time to ourselves. I missed being with you.” you replied, still trying to catch your breath. 

“Mmm, me too. I love you, honeybee.” 

You smiled like an idiot. “I love you too, Castiel.”

A few minutes of cuddling passed before Cas spoke up again. “Y/N?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Do you wanna play again?”


End file.
